1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool handle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool handle with a bit carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some screwdrivers include a compartment in the handle for receiving several bits for use with screws of various types. The bits are apt to fall from the screwdriver and scatter when the screwdriver falls to the ground. A solution to this problem is providing a threaded cap on the handle for sealing the bits in the handle, yet retrieval of the bits is troublesome and time-consuming.
Another proposal is a bit box that is ejected out of the screwdriver handle when a button on the handle is pressed. The retaining effect for the bit box in the handle, however, is unsatisfactory. The bit box is liable to fall out of the handle when the screwdriver is impinged or falls to the ground. Further, the structure for retaining the bit box in place is generally made of plastics and thus has poor toughness. Namely, the retaining structure is liable to fatigue. Further, the retaining structure is liable to age and crack when it comes in contact with oil or the like. In brief, the conventional retaining structure has a short life and can not provide a reliable retaining effect.